For example, Patent document 1 discloses a system which provides a driver with necessary image information corresponding to an advance state of the vehicle. In the system in Patent document 1, an image of the whole intersection is captured with a camera disposed in the intersection. An image transmission device transmits the captured image to vehicles which advance into the intersection. While an in-vehicle apparatus receives the transmitted image, an advance state detection unit detects information concerning the advance state of the vehicle based on an operation result of a blinker. Then an image converter extracts an image which indicates a state of an area the driver needs to perform safety check based on the detected advance state. The extracted image is changed into a changed image actually viewed from the driver, and the changed image is displayed on a monitor.
When a vehicle passes through the intersection, according to the advance state, the direction and place, where the driver should pay attention to in the safety check, change. Therefore, in the system of Patent document 1 mentioned above, the image of the specific area is extracted and displayed out of the image of the whole intersection according to the advance state of the vehicle at the intersection. Thus, the driver can perform the safety check efficiently using the offered image, and the burden for the check can be relieved.                Patent document 1: JP-2005-141543 A        
When the state around the intersection is captured as an image or video and provided as it is to drivers of vehicles, the range of the captured image is too extensive. If the driver extracts a required part for operation of the vehicle from the offered image and checks it, the necessary burden becomes large.
In contrast, in Patent document 1, the image of only the specific area of the intersection is extracted and displayed according to the advance state of the vehicle. Thus, there may be a problem that the image of the specific area is not so sufficient as the information for the vehicle to pass through the intersection safely.
For example, a vehicle crosses the oncoming lane to turn to the right at the intersection in the left-hand-hand traffic like in Japan and England. At the time, the driver should pay sufficient attention to other vehicles which run the oncoming lane. Still more sufficient attention should be paid to a pedestrian who crosses the road the vehicle enters after turning right. Thus, the driver needs to pay attention to at least two or more directions and points when passing through the intersection. It is desirable that those states can be checked as images.